Random Game Show
by Sheesuh Kitten and Ima Ninja
Summary: This is what you get when you put our alter egos as hostestes in a game show...YAY! Random Romance!
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_ **_We do not own the following people or any audience member, but we do own Diamond and Heart, the hostesses! And our alter egos…I think…_

_**Contestants:**_

Raimundo Pedrosa _(Xiaolin Showdown)_

Donatello _(Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles)_

Fred Fredburger _(The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy)_

Danny Fenton/Phantom _(Danny Phantom)_

Carl Wheezer _(The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius)_

Chip Skylark _(Fairly Odd Parents)_

Clam _(Camp Lazlo)_

_**Hostesses:**_

Diamond (WhOdOeSnTlOvErAi13)

Heart (randomlass)

**Diamond:** Hello contestants!

**Contestants:** (_groan_)

**Heart:** Hi-hi!

**Contestants:** (_confused_)

**Diamond:** Sorry, she had seven Vaults…Okay, first up Raimundo! YAY! I love you! Okay… (_clears throat_)(_holds up card_) Do you love me?

**Raimundo (Rai):** That is the stupidest question I ever heard! And what game show am I on?

**Diamond:** ANSWER THE QUESTION!

**Rai:** Umm…can we go on a date or two first?

**Diamond:** Sure!

**Rai:** Yes!

**Heart:** The game show is, by the way, _Random Game Show_!

**Diamond:** Whatever…

**Heart:** Next is Donatello…Okay, would you climb a tree that was filled with jell-O?

**Donatello (Don):** Umm…no.

**Diamond:** I make the questions, if you're asking…okay, here's Fred Fredburger. Okay, Fred, who should get Grim? Billy or Mandy? NOT! Would you eat all the money in the world to get a date with the should-be-dead, rich-girl, Kimiko Tohomiko (from _Xiaolin Showdown)_?

**Fred Fredburger:** Yes.

**Kimiko:** NO!

**Heart:** That was weird… Danny Phantom, would you love Paulina (_Danny Phantom_) if you knew that she was going out with Tucker (_Danny Phantom_)?

**Paulina:** There is no way I'm ever dating that loser!

**Diamond:** SECURITY! _(Obviously she hates Paulina)_

**Raphael (_Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_):** (_Appears on stage with a cop hat on_) Miss, you have to leave immediately…after I finish Goo Zombies 4 (_Xiaolin Showdown_).

**Kimiko:** Damn you, Raimundo, for giving him that game!

**Clay (_Xiaolin Showdown_):** You're in it 'cause your daddy owns the company, and it was a showdown…with Panda Bubba (_Xiaolin Showdown_).

**Danny Phantom (Danny):** Wha?

**Heart:** You should just say yes or no…

**Danny:** No?

**Diamond:** Okay…Carl Wheezer, would you forget your inhaler at home on purpose?

**Carl Wheezer:** Uh…no?

**Heart:** This is going by faster than I thought…Okay, the famous CHIP SKYLARK! (_clears throat_) Would you eat a pickle if it was from a jar?

**Chip Skylark:** It depends…is the jar clean? And can I brush my teeth afterwards?

**Heart:** Yes and yes.

**Chip Skylark:** Yeah…

**Diamond:** Clam, are you a rhino?

**Clam:** Rhino.

**Diamond:** Yes or no?

**Clam:** Yes or no.

**Heart:** This isn't getting anywhere…

**Diamond:** Yes…

**Clam:** Maybe…

**Diamond:** No?

**Clam:** Yes…

**Heart:** Okay he's a rhino…you people R&R on what questions you want asked and who you want off…

**Kimiko:** (_walks up to Diamond_) I'm going to kill you for stealing my man!

**Rai:** I'm not your man!

**Heart:** Are you trying to use him to get someone jealous?

**Kimiko:** Yes.

**Diamond:** Who?

**Kimiko:** Leonardo (_Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_).

**Rai:** See, I'm not your man, he is…who is he?

**Don:** My brother.

**Diamond:** Next chapter is my date with an awesome Shoku Warrior leader who's favorite Shen Gong Wu is the sword of the storm!

**Rai:** You could have just said '_Rai_'…

**Heart:** Don't forget the matchmaking plan…

**Kimiko:** What matchmaking plan?


	2. DATES GALOR!

_**Disclaimer: **Read the first chapter if you want to know so bad…_

**Diamond:** Okay…first, we're playing matchmaker!

**Omi (_Xiaolin Showdown_):** Who will be doing this 'matchmaking'?

**Heart:** Omi, the cheese puff, what are you doing here?

**Omi: **I am not a puff of cheese, am I?

**Rai: **Just play along…

**Omi: **We are playing a game?

**Kimiko: **Just get this over with…

**Don: **Why am I here again?

**Diamond: **Heart likes you…I mean, to distract Mikey (_Teenage Mutant ..._)!

**Heart: **Yeah, the second one…(_nervously_)

**Rai: **Where's Leo?

**Heart: **Uh…somewhere?

**Diamond: **Don't tell me, you forgot to tell him…

**Heart: **I tried, but he was too busy training!

**Omi:** What's so bad about training?

**Rai: **No time to goof off…

**Omi: **Who didn't ask you?

**Rai: **That's '_Who asked you_?'!

**Omi: **My badness…

**Mikey: **That's '_My bad!_'!

**Don: **Mikey? How'd ya get here?

**Mikey: **Through the door…(_points to door_)

**Diamond: **Okay…matchmaker later, I have to get ready for my date…

**Kimiko: **YES!

**Rai: **(_confused_)

**Diamond: **(_Onez Hourz Lazerz_)(_walks out of a door in a beautiful orange dress with a few sparkles on it, the dress is spaghetti strapped and ends one foot above the ground, and she had matching orange high heel pumps_)

**Rai: **(_in same outfit as the episode 'Tangled Web' when they go to the emperor's palace_)(_drools_)

**Diamond: **(_giggles_)

**Rai: **(_smiles stupidly_)

**Mikey:** Gosh, and I thought my smile was stupid…not!

**Diamond and Rai: **(_leave_)

**Heart: **They never told us where they were going what they were going to do…

**Mikey: **I don't wanna know…

**Kimiko: **I have an odd feeling…that this is going to bring bad thoughts…

**Omi: **What kind of bad thoughts? Like them going to the movies? Dumping each other? JOINING THE HEYLIN SIDE? (_starts freaking out_)

**Kimiko: **Not those kinds of thoughts…

**Omi: **Oh…then tell me, please…

**Heart:** You're too young to understand…

**Omi: **But I am eleven and a half years old and counting…

**Don: **Seriously, I'm too young to understand, well I shouldn't, but I understand!

**Heart: **Omi, got any threes?

**Omi: **Fish go.

**Don: **It's 'Go fish'…

**Omi:** That makes no sense at all…

**Heart: **Let's do something else, like…I don't know…(_looks at Kimiko_) How'd ya meet Leo anyways?

**Kimiko: **A concert in Japan…

**Don: **No wonder…wha?

**Diamond and Rai: **(_return_)

**Heart: **What did you do?

**Diamond: **We bought a kitten!

**Omi: **Is it genetically altered?

**Rai: **No!

**Omi: **Then I approve…

**Diamond: **Anyways, her name is Muffin-cake! (_holds out orange kitten with darker orange stripes_)

**Mikey: **That's a cute kitten…just like Klunk!

**Rai: **You have a kitten?

**Mikey: **He's a cat…

**Diamond: **Whatever…

**Kimiko: **Wait, wait, wait…you two got dressed up to get a kitten?

**Rai: **It was a _date_ to get a kitten…

**Heart: **So…when are we hooking up Kimiko and Leo?

**Leo: **(_walks in_) Am I interrupting something?

**Kimiko: **Please…

**Diamond: **Just the guy we were looking for…okay, you kids have fun!

**Everybody except Kimiko and Leo: **(_leave_)

**Kimiko: **I'll kill her…

**Leo: **Why?

**Kimiko: **Uh…no reason?

**Leo: **Let's just go get pizza or something…like a…date?

**Kimiko: **(_gets all excited_) SURE, SURE, SURE!

**Leo: **YES!

**Kimiko and Leo: **(_leave_)

**Diamond and Rai: **(_return with kitten_)

**Rai: **This little kitten will be our baby…

**Diamond: **Not in front of the camera. It's still on!

**Rai: **I thought it followed Leo and Kimiko! AH!

**Camera: **(_goes dark for two seconds, count and enjoy_)

**Omi: **Ooo…Kimiko and Leo are over there getting pizza! I shall join them!

**Heart: **TANGLE WEB COMB!

**Omi: **(_tied up_) What was that for?

**Heart: **Stay here and watch!

**Leo and Kimiko: **(_sit at a table_)

**Omi: **They sat at a table for two, now I can't join them!

**Heart: **(_Pulls tape out of nowhere_)(_puts tape over Omi's mouth_)

**Omi: **(_mumbles_)

**Mikey and Don: **Thank-you Heart…

**Leo and Kimiko: **(_eat pizza and leave_)

**Heart: **They didn't even talk!

**Diamond: **(_appears out of nowhere_) If you want to vote still, and you missed your chance, or you want to tell us other questions you might want asked, you may….REVIEW!

**Heart: **THEY DIDN'T EVEN TALK! (_arms flailing_) WHY DIDN'T THEY TALK?


End file.
